Omega Seamaster
.]]'The Omega Seamaster''' is an automatic winding chronometer and quartz watch that Omega has produced since 1948. Omega wristwatches have been associated with the James Bond franchise since 1995's GoldenEye, and their on-screen counterparts have been equipped with various hidden mechanisms such as explosive detonators and laser emitters. Background Omega has been associated with James Bond movies since 1995. That year, Pierce Brosnan took over the role of James Bond and wore the Omega Seamaster Professional Diver 300M Quartz (model 2541.80.00) in the movie GoldenEye. In all later films, Brosnan wore an Omega Seamaster Professional Diver 300M Chronometer (model 2531.80.00). The producers wanted to update the image of the fictional "super-spy" to a more distinctly sophisticated "Euro" look."James Bond's Choice: The Omega Seamaster", commanderbond.net, 2004-03-29 (retrieved on 2007-02-21). The main reason for the switch to the Omega Seamaster Professional Diver 300M for the Bond franchise is because of Lindy Hemming, a British woman in charge of costume/wardrobe for the new movies. At the time she thought the Seamaster looked the part of a rogue special operative who also need the ability to dress up. She recognized the history of Omega Seamasters in the Royal Military (importantly SBS like Bond and SAS) which furthered her decision. Hence the choice of the Seamaster Diver by Prince William. For the 40th anniversary of James Bond (2002), a commemorative edition of the watch was made available, model 2537.80.00 (10,007 units). The watch is identical to the model 2531.80.00 except the blue watch dial had a 007 logo inscribed across it and also machined into the case-back. The band also had 007 inscribed on the clasp.Lara Magzan, "The business of Bond...James Bond", CNN/Money, 2002-11-25 (retrieved on 2007-02-21). Daniel Craig, the current James Bond of Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace, Skyfall, and Spectre also wears the Omega Seamaster: the Seamaster Planet Ocean and Seamaster Professional Diver 300M in Casino Royale, and even goes so far as to mention Omega by name in the film when questioned by Vesper Lynd. In connection with the launch of the film, Omega released a 007-special of the Professional 300M, featuring the 007-gun logo on the second hand and the rifle pattern on the watch face, this being a stylized representation of the gunbarrel sequence of Bond movies.Devin Zydel, "Omega Presents James Bond Exhibition in Geneva", Commanderbond.net 2007-01-06 (retrieved on 2007-02-21). Omega released a second James Bond limited edition watch in 2006. This was a Seamaster Planet Ocean model with a limited production of 5007 units. The model is similar to what Craig wears earlier on in the film; however, it has a small orange-colored 007 logo on the second hand, an engraved case-back signifying the Bond connection, and an engraved 007 on the clasp.Devin Zydel, "Omega Casino Royale Limited Series Planet Ocean Watch Announced", commanderbond.net 2006-11-05 (retrieved on 2007-02-21). In Quantum of Solace, Craig wears the Omega Seamaster Planet Ocean with a black face and steel bracelet (42 mm version). Another limited edition was released featuring the checkered "PPK grip" face with the Quantum of Solace logo over it. The Seamaster Professional Diver 300M was worn by James Bond in five movies (and is scheduled to be Bond's timepiece once more in the upcoming film), the Planet Ocean in three and Aqua Terra in two. These Seamasters are made of stainless steel on a stainless steel bracelet, fitted with a blue dial, unidirectional rotating bezel with blue ring and a sapphire crystal.http://www.omega.ch/index.php?id=438&col=2 In addition to Aqua Terra, Bond sported a limited edition Omega Seamaster 300 Master Co-Axial in Spectre. It shouldn't be confused with the standard Omega Seamaster Professional Diver 300M. Appearances Images References Category:Gadgets Category:007 Legends weapons